


is it halloween yet?

by eirvosol



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Multi, Polyamory, i know its november shut up, jinsoul is a baby, lipsoul, lipsoulvi, lipvi, lipvi is whipped, visoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirvosol/pseuds/eirvosol
Summary: it's october, which means halloween, aka jinsol's favorite time of the year, is right around the corner. what better way to get into the spirit than forcing her girlfriends to help her decorate?





	is it halloween yet?

"**AAAHHHHHH"**

Jungeun and Ara were woken abruptly by a strangled scream that filled the house. Ara snapped up, eyes open. Jungeun, on the other hand, pushed her face back into her pillow, disgruntled by the sudden awakening. It was Saturday and she would usually spend it sleeping in until noon. That wouldn't apply to today when Ara noticed the absence between her and Jungeun. "Jungeun-ah?" she shook Jungeun awake again, panic filling her voice. Jungeun grunted an acknowledgment, trying to wake herself up to better pay attention to one of her girlfriends. "Where's Jinsol?" Ara asked, her eyes wide. Jungeun didn't manage to connect the dots at first, but quickly realized the reason for Ara's panic. Her eyes widened and her sleepiness dissipated. She quickly sprung out of bed, panic-ridden, with Ara following behind her. 

"Jinsol?" Jungeun called, forgetting honorifics in the frantic state she was in. Jungeun and Ara crept down the hallway, unnerved. Another scream replied causing the duo to race towards the source of noise in alarm. They ended up in the kitchen only to find Jinsol alone with an angry look on her face. "Jinsol-ah?" Ara raced forward to embrace her girlfriend only to be stopped by a hand in front of her face. Ara's eyebrows knitted together in concern. "Jinsol-unnie, what's wrong?" Jungeun attempted to ask, not bothering to hide her worry. Jinsol lifted her chin defiantly before answering:

"_Where are the Halloween decorations?_"

Both Jungeun and Ara's forms slacked in relief as they realized that Jinsol was not in any immediate danger. However, they couldn't say the same for themselves at Jinsol's expression. That didn't keep Jungeun from laughing, however. Jinsol's cold gaze darted to Jungeun. "**Where are they?**" she asked again, her tone threatening. Jungeun proceeded to laugh without answering as she walked towards the hallway. There she pulled down a string from the ceiling, revealing a descending ladder to the attic. Ara couldn't help but giggle at the complete change in Jinsol's demeanor. Jinsol's arms slumped down and her accusatory face turned into one that might be compared with a kicked puppy's. "You _moved _them?" Jinsol whined as Jungeun began to climb up to the attic, "Unnieeeeeee!"

Her whines were cut off as a giggling Ara pulled her into a hug. Jinsol didn't even resist as she was pulled into an embrace. Although she wouldn't admit it to Ara's face, she thought the older girl gave the best hugs. Jungeun soon came down the ladder with a large box in her arms. She carefully stepped down to the floor and placed the box in front of her girlfriends. Spotting Jinsol's pout, Jungeun tapped her nose while giggling. "For being older than me, you really are such a baby, unnie," she said, continuing to giggle at how Jinsol opened her mouth to argue. She was stopped, however, by Ara stroking her hair. "Don't even try to argue, Jinsol-ah," she said, grinning, "You are literally the definition of baby."

"Not fair!" Jinsol exclaimed, pulling out of Ara's embrace, "You guys are teaming up on me!" 

"Oh, shush," Ara cooed. 

Jinsol did. How could she not when Ara connected their lips in a sweet kiss?

Jinsol loved Ara's kisses as much as her hugs, but now was not the time for kissing! She quickly tore away from Ara's kiss and reached for the box Jungeun had brought down. "ANYWAYS," Jinsol announced, picking it up, "It's October first and as my girlfriends, you both are legally obligated to help me decorate the house for Halloween. Now, follow me!" Jinsol turned around and headed towards the living room. Jungeun rolled her eyes, but let Ara grab her hand and pull her down the hall. After placing the box on a coffee table in front of the couch, Jinsol opened the box to reveal a burst of orange, black, purple, and white. Jinsol began to pull items out with a huge grin. October was her favorite month of the year and she always took Halloween very seriously. Some might say all the decorating could be stressful, but for Jinsol, it filled her with absolute joy. As Jinsol continued to empty the box, Ara and Jungeun stood nearby, hands still intertwined, with looks of pure affection on their faces. Their hearts felt warm as they watched Jinsol's face grow with more excitement over each decoration she pulled out. Jungeun could feel a small smile on her face and nuzzled it into Ara's sweater. Ara hummed in return.

"I love her," Jungeun sighed into the fuzzy material. Ara turned her head and placed a kiss on the top of Jungeun's head. "Even though she ate the rest of your Oreos the other day?" Ara grinned as she teased her lover. Jungeun smiled but feigned indignation. "I'm still mad at her for that," she proclaimed before muttering, "but, her cuteness excuses it." Ara let out a small laugh before releasing their hands to wrap her arm around Jungeun. The two leaned into each other, smiling at the black-haired girl with lights in her eyes. "I love her, too," Ara whispered, a caring smile on her face.

"_Excuse me_?"

Ara and Jungeun looked up at Jinsol to see the box empty and all the decorations on the floor.

"Stop cuddling and get over here and help me!" Jinsol exclaimed with fake annoyance and a small grin on her face. Even if her girlfriends weren't helping her with the most important task of the year, Jinsol couldn't help but smile seeing her two favorite people happy and together. Laughing, Ara and Jungeun began to help Jinsol put up decorations. By lunch, they had already put up all the interior decorations. Jinsol couldn't contain her joy at seeing all the Halloween decorations spread across the walls and when both her hands were intertwined with Ara and Jungeun's, Jinsol thought she might just explode with it.

"God, I love Halloween."

**Author's Note:**

> this is rlly short and kinda rushed but this idea came to me randomly and i really wanted to write it!!! additionally, i barely see any lipvi or visoul out there, much less lipsoulvi, so i had to bring these babies to life on ao3. anyways, i hope you enjoy this tiny oneshot! i hope to write more lipsoulvi in the future!
> 
> twitter: @loser4haseul


End file.
